


Yellow Note

by PhoenixWytch



Series: Over the Rainbow [3]
Category: The Mentalist
Genre: Colours of the Rainbow: Yellow, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-18
Updated: 2009-07-18
Packaged: 2017-10-30 05:34:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/328268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixWytch/pseuds/PhoenixWytch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jane goes snooping through Lisbon's things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yellow Note

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** I do not own _The Mentalist_ or any of the characters from _The Mentalist_. If I did own them, Jane would be living with Lisbon and they would be kissing in every episode.

Jane notices that something is off about his favorite verbal sparring partner today. What exactly is off has him puzzled, but he is determined to figure it out. He just needs her to leave her office for a few minutes so he can _investigate_. He watches, waiting and plotting, for her to go somewhere else for a while.

Finally his chance comes when she sticks her head into the bullpen, announcing that she is leaving for lunch and that she would be back in an little over an hour. The team waves bye and promise to have some new information on the current case when she gets back. She flashes a quick look over at Jane before turning and leaving.

As soon as she is out of sight, Jane springs to his feet. His action barely causing his colleagues to look up at him before they are back to work trying to track down new leads. He grins, knowing his _investigative_ plan would go off without a hitch as he pulls a lock pick from his vest pocket.

While working his magic on her office door, he makes a mental note to swipe her key and make a copy so he doesn’t have to continually pick the lock. It takes only a moment for him to hear the click and he opens the door, sliding inside the little room. The door clicks again as it closes and he heads to the desk.

He looks through the papers on and in her desk, but nothing stands out. So he starts looking around at the items decorating her space. He's about to give up, a rarity for him, when he spots a bright yellow post it note stuck to the underside of her computer monitor.

Jane pulls the note out and reads, 'Jane, I'm going to shoot you for going through my office.'

He stares at the note in surprise before jumping as the door bangs open and he sees Lisbon standing there with a smirk on her face. He pales slightly and tries to think his way out of getting killed by her.

"I...Um..."

"Jane, shut up."

Lisbon walks over to stand in front of her desk as she stares down at her consultant.

"You know how I said I that I'm going to shoot you in the that note you're holding. Well... You'd better run. Now."

Jane's eyes widen slightly in surprise before he hurries out of her office, not wanting to push her and risk her actually following through on her threat. His quick retreat from her office causes the team to start laughing. Lisbon had filled them in on her prank against Jane and they had been waiting right outside the office door to see if she could pull it off.

The team's laughter pulls Jane back from his surprise and into control of himself. He blushes a faint pink as he pulls his normal cocky expression back on. Lisbon walks out of her office, just as he's setting himself to rights, and motions for the team to get back to work. After the team gets back to their work, Lisbon walks over to Jane and grins.

"So... What did you think?"

He gives her a calculating look and a grin.

"You got me."

Her grin grows at his response.

"Yes. Yes, I did."


End file.
